


The Piano

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, the little sisters are making their debuts lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another afternoon of musical <i>défoulement</i> at the Midorima household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Piano

This afternoon, the Midorima household was filled again with the aggressive playing of a piano. Placed in a corner of the living room, the piano was played by Shintarou Midorima. The basketball player was pressing the keys as if he was trying to break them, mumbling angrily. In the hall, two girls had just arrived a few minutes earlier and were now making their way upstairs. One was Kina Midorima, younger sister of the earlier mentioned piano player, and the other was Momoka, her best friend and classmate.

“Your bro’s not right in the head”, whispered Momoka as they climbed the stairs.

“Shin-chan is just very worried about his friend because Scorpios are ranked last today”, answered Kina with a fond smile.

“You two sure put too much stock in this Oha-Asa crap.”

Shintarou’s younger sister turned to her friend with an offended look. In this household, you just didn’t go around disrespecting Oha-Asa.

“Your brother is a Scorpio and today he’s sick”, she answered with the confidence of someone presenting an irrefutable scientific fact.

Momoka arched an eyebrow. She didn’t seem convinced by her friend’s statement.

“Kina-chan, it’s called a _coincidence._ ”

“If he’d had his lucky item with him, this wouldn’t have happened”, the other girl insisted.

“Kazu-chan is an idiot”, snorted Momoka, “and no lucky item can help that, believe me.”

Knowing she had lost the battle, Kina sighed. She led her friend to her room to start their usual revision session and moved on another topic.

*

Finally home after a whole afternoon spent studying, Momoka went straight to her brother’s room.

“Yo, it’s me.”

Kazunari Takao, older brother of Momoka Takao, stirred and slowly emerged from the depths of his bed.

“So?” he asked hoarsely between two coughs. “Did you two actually do any real studying, this time?”

“Of course. We’re not like you, _idiot._ ”

Kazunari emitted an indignant squeak before coughing again. Momoka chuckled.

“Hey, try not dying this night, Kazu-chan. I really wanna be the sis of a celebrity.”

Her brother managed a snort before coughing again.

“I think Shin-chan has more chances than me to become a celebrity.” He said when he could finally breathe again. “Too bad he doesn’t have any sibling.”

“Really? You never told me your lucky item guy was an only child!”

“Come on, Momo-chan. There’s no way a weird giant like him has a sister or a brother.”

“Pfft, what kind of crappy logic is that?” she laughed.

Kazunari was taken by a new fit of coughs before he could speak properly again.

“So, your revision session went okay.”

“Yeah, even if it was kinda difficult to focus with Kina-chan’s weird bro going at it with his piano.”

“What? Again?” Kazunari’s laughter quickly changed into coughs. “Is he a mad music genius or what?”

“Nah”, Momoka shook her head, furrowing her brows. “I think Kina-chan told me he was into basketball…”

“It doesn’t surprise me”, her brother chuckled, “that guy is as weird as Shin-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to write a series of drabble centered on Midorima and Takao's sisters, so we can say that this drabble is their official debut. This idea and this drabble originated from a conversation with Tumblr user _shintarouthewizard_.


End file.
